Tense Trio
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Prince Gumball's oven stops working, and he, by Breakfast Prince's behest, summons Flame Prince for assistence. The situation is stressful from the start, but eventually it goes completely awry. Ambiguous FP/PG/BP
1. Chapter 1

Tense Trio

Chapter 1

I love this trio, and I don't know why.

* * *

On an overcast day in the Candy Kingdom, Breakfast Prince was helping Prince Gumball in his kitchen.

Prince Gumball was busy making Breakfast Prince Palmiers.

"I want one _now_!" BP yelled like an impatient five-year-old.

"Hold on," PG said, "they're not even baked yet."

"Well if you're gonna bake them you should probably heat up the oven first." Breakfast Prince suggested.

"It is on." Gumball stated.

"No it's not, the light's not on." Breakfast Prince affirmed, pointing at the oven.

"That's impossible," Prince Gumball siad, "I know turned it on almost an hour ago."

"There's no heat either," BP voiced, "it's probably broken."

"Great," PG groaned, "I guess I'll have to go to my lab and hold these over the bunsen burner one-by-one."

"Hold on, Bubbers," Breakfast Prince offered, "there's a far simpler solution...you know."

PG looked on for five seconds.

"Out of the question." he said bluntly.

"Come on," BP pushed, "make the call, it won't hurt."

"You don't know that," Gumball expressed, "someone _could_ get hurt mentally or physically, and I don't want that to be you."

"Do you respect me?" Breakfast Prince questioned.

"Of course." PG replied.

"Well, if you respect me like you so claim, then you will make that call." BP proclaimed.

"All right, Waffles," Prince Gumball sighed, "I'll do it for you."

Breakfast Prince responded with a placid smile.

Gumball reluctantly picked up his phone and dialled it.

He waited as it rang.

"Fire Castle." the Flame Queen answered.

"May I speak to Flame Prince?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Lucent!" Flame Queen called.

"What, Mom!" Flame Prince replied.

"There's a call for you!" Flame Queen informed him.

Flame Prince took the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, Flame Prince." PG said.

"Oh, hey PG," Flame Prince responded flatly, "what do you want?"

"Well, my oven's broken," Gumball explained, reddening slightly, "and Albumen(Breakfast Prince) thought maybe you could help us...b-bake."

"Oh, I see..." FP replied.

"Again, his idea, not mine." PG attested.

"I'll bet." Flame Prince scoffed.

"I'm telling the truth." Gumball asserted.

"Whatever." Flame Prince stated.

"So, will you help?" PG wondered.

"...Fine, for Albumen...not you." the Fire Prince insisted.

"Fine." Gumball said.

"Fine." Flame Prince responded.

"I guess I...we'll see you soon." Prince Gumball said.

"Yeah." Flame Prince said in return.

"All right then," Gumball sighed, "see ya."

"See ya." Flame Prince said.

PG hung up his phone.

"Is he coming?" Breakfast Prince asked.

"Yeah, he is." Gumball said.

"Good," Breakfast Prince replied, "because I want my Palmiers."

* * *

For the sake of my fic, Flame Prince's first name in Lucent, which is another word for bright or glowing, and Breakfast Prince's first name is Albumen, which is another name for the white part of an egg.


	2. Chapter 2

Tense Trio

Chapter 2

Here we go MapleSpiceGum fic is a go.

* * *

Prince Gumball and Breakfast Prince were hanging out in the Candy Castle, waiting for Flame Prince to come over.

They waited for about half an hour.

"Well, looks like he's not coming," Gumball said, "I best go get the bunsen burner."

It was then Cinnamon Bun came into the room.

"Flame Prince is here." she announced.

"Oh joy." PG sighed.

Flame Prince walked in dawning a red hoodie, black jeans, and red boots.

"I have arrived." Flame Prince stated.

"Hi, Lucent." Breakfast Prince said.

"Hello, Albumen." Flame Prince replied.

He made eye contact with Prince Gumball, and they just stared each other down.

"Bubba." Flame Prince said flatly.

"Lucent." Gumball replied in the same tone.

They continued their stare down as Breakfast Prince looked on tensely.

BP Put his arms around his friends shoulders, the hoodie Flame Prince was wearing kept others from getting burnt from direct contact.

"I know you guys aren't on the best terms," Breakfast Prince expressed, "it's understandable, however, it would be nice if today you two got along for just a little while. Because, you guys are my best friends, you guys are also good friends, and I want mah Palmiers."

The two opposing princes looked away from each other.

"So, what do you think?" BP asked, "Can we have a _good_ day together for once?"

FP and PG muttered uncertainly.

"Let's just get this done." Prince Gumball said.

"Show me what to bake." Flame Prince sighed.

Gumball pulled the Palmiers out of the broken oven and put them on the stove top.

Flame Prince placed his hand on the center of the tray to heat it.

"Well at least they'll get done," PG stated, "but they probably won't taste as good."

"Don't pride yourself," FP retorted, "you're food don't taste _that _good!"

The angrier Flame Prince got, the hotter his flames got.

"Guys?" Breakfast Prince spoke tensely.

"Tell that to everyone else who likes it!" Gumball yelled.

"They _humor_ you, and _you_ know it!" Flame Prince growled, "Stop acting so _perfect_!"

"Guys, stop!" BP yelled, trying to make his friends stop arguing.

"I'm not perfect!" PG cried.

"I didn't say you _were_ perfect," FP proclaimed, "I said you _act _perfect!"

"AHH!" Breakfast Prince wjined, "My Palmiers!"

Flame Prince looked downat the tray and saw that his fire had reduced the pastries to charred bits.

"Whoops." he said awkwardly.

"Smooth, FP," PG ranted, "I spent all morning preparing those!"

"It's your fault!" the Fire Prince countered, "You made me angry, you _know _you should never make me angry!"

"Both of you calm down!" Breakfast Prince affirmed, "There's no sense arguing about it."

"I can remake them," Gumball said, "but I'll have to get more flour out of the basement."

"Well then let's go get it and do this like civil people." BP replied.

They went down into the basement, which had a metallic, vault-like door.

"Is the high tech door really necessary?" Flame Prince asked snidely.

"Shut up, Flame Prince." PG retorted, getting the door open.

The found the flour on a back shelf.

Breakfast Prince reached up and pulled down a bag of flour.

"I got one." He said.

"Great," Flame Prince said, "now let's go."

Prince Gumball went to open the door, only to find that it would not open.

"What are doing?" Flame Prince questioned, "Open the unnecessary door!"

"I'm trying." PG stated, rattling the door handly.

"Move," FP sighed, pulling his sleeves over his hands so he would not burn anything, "let me try it."

He tried to get the door opened but could not.

"Oh nice, genius," Flame Prince said to Prince Gumball, "your stupid "never fail" door malfunctioned, it's locked from the outside!"

"Well _I _did not shut the door!" PG retorted.

"Ahhh...this ain't gonna be good." Breakfast Prince said tensely.

* * *

More to come, later.


	3. Chapter 3

Tense Trio

Chapter 3

More stuff.

* * *

Prince Gumball kept tugging on his basement door, trying to get it open.

Flame Prince and Breakfast Prince were sitting on the floor.

FP had tired of watching PG struggle.

"It did not work an hour ago," Flame Prince stated, "so it's not going to work now."

"Well I don't see _you _trying anything." PG reponded.

"I am doing the smart thing," FP anounced, "thinking of an idea."

"Well _do_ you have an idea?" Gumball asked.

"One," Flame Prince stated, "and that is, let me blow the door off."

"You can't do that, I have chemicals down here," PG stated, "the castle would explode beyond recognition."

"Wait," Flame Prince responded, "you have a lab, and you choose to keep chemicals in your basement? What sense does that make!"

"I ran out of room in the lab!" Gumball retorted.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have so much stupid science stuff!" FP scolded.

"I don't have magical abilities," Prince Gumball asserted, "science is all I got."

"You have about as much scientific talent as a rock!" Flame Prince countered.

"That's not true! I know science!" PG proclaimed.

"If that's true then how come you used Acetone, a highly flammable subsance, to try and douse my flames once?" FP questioned.

"I thought it was Carbon Tetrachloride" Gumball responded.

"Oh, so you're illiterate too, That figures." FP said.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Breakfast Prince cried, "Your fighting doesn't help! Your fighting _never_ helps! That's why we're stuck down here, because you two won't stop fighting!"

"Sorry, Albumen," Prince Gumball said, "we can't help it."

"It's like, an involuntary thing," FP added, "it's hard for us to talk to each other for some reason."

"I think it's because our personalities just don't intertwine well." PG said.

"It would be easier if _someone _didn't talk like they've spent their whole life in reform school." Flame Prince sighed.

"It would also be easier if _someone_ kept their temper in check." Prince Gumball stated.

Breakfast Prince sulked.

"I just wanted some Palmiers." he said dejectedly.

* * *

More tension coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Tense Trio

Chapter 4

Still going.

* * *

Three hours the trio had now been trapped in the basement, and even a power saw would not have been able to sever the tension.

Prince Gumball was sitting on one side of the room, while Flame Prince was sitting on the other side; both were glaring at each other. Breakfast prince was sitting close to the middle, watch nervously as his friends stared each other down.

"It's all good," BP muttered to himself, "as long as nobody says or does anything stupid."

There was a long period of silence before anyone said anything.

"So does anyone have an idea?" Breakfast Prince wondered.

"I have one," Flame Prince said, "let's use Gumzy as a friggin' battering ram."

"One that's not cool," Gumball responded, "two, even if you tried that, I'm not dense enough to break a door down."

"You seem plenty dense to me." Flame Prince sighed.

"Okay, perhaps dense was the wrong word." Gumball said.

"Oh, no, I think you were spot on with that one." FP stated.

"Shut up." PG responded.

"You shut up." Flame Prince retorted.

"Oh," Breakfast Prince groaned, "everytime, every single time."

"I can get that door off," the Fire Prince proclaimed, "but someone's gonna be a stubborn little bastard who's not gonna stop protesting it."

"I am not letting you blow us all up!" Prince Gumball responded.

"Guys we could probably get out of here a lot faster if you weren't arguing so much." Breakfast Prince expressed.

"We wouldn't be stuck down here in the first place if Flame Prince hadn't burned the Palmiers." PG stated.

"Well who keeps flammable chemicals in the basement?" FP responded, "I'll tell you who, someone who can't organize!"

"I am plenty organized!" PG cried.

"Grod give me strength." Breakfast Prince whined.

* * *

Still going.


	5. Chapter 5

Tense Trio

Chapter 5

Still going.

* * *

While Prince Gumball and Flame Prince remained in utter silence, Breakfast Prince was looking at the door.

"What is this door made out of?" BP asked.

"Uh...I'm not really sure." PG answered.

"You don't know what it's made out of?" Flame Prince responded.

"I didn't make the door!" Gumball uttered.

"Well I was just thinking," Breakfast Prince offered, "if this door is metal, maybe Flame Prince can melt it until it's warped enough to be opened."

"Are you okay with that," FP questioned, "Pink Mess?"

"Whatever." PG responded.

Flame Prince approached the door.

"I got this." he said.

The Fire Prince placed his hand on the door and proceeded to heat it.

"Now what?" Gumball wondered.

"Now," Breakfast Prince said, "we wait."

They waited for almost forty five minurtes as Flame Prince burned the basement door.

He was leaning on the door as he focused his fales on it, when suddenly it gave in and fell over.

"Wow," Flame Prince uttered, "good thing this was a sucky door."

"That explains why it was so cheap." Prince Gumball stated.

"You can make stuff that revives th dead," Flame Prince remarked, "but you can't make yourself a proper basement door? What kind of "scientist" are you?"

"You can shut your burning mouth!" PG yelled.

"Oh Grod," BP groaned, "every time!"

* * *

Almost done.


	6. Chapter 6

Tense Trio

Chapter 6

Last chapter.

* * *

After the basement fiasco, the three princes had returned to PG's kitchen.

"Well that was quite an ordeal." Breakfast Prince said.

PG and FP were still fairly quiet.

"Come on," BP implored, "can't we have one time together where we are all getting along."

"What?" Prince Gumball replied, "We're not arguing."

"But you're not saying anything," Breakfast Prince expressed, "you guys used to be civil with one another, and now you hate each other, why?"

Brief silence.

"It's a long, demoralizing story." Flame Prince stated.

"Ugh, is it that kiss thing where you forgot the Flame Shield..." BP wondered.

"No, it's not that," PG affirmed, "but it is part of the reason."

"Yes, and we agreed to never speak of the reason," Flame Prince added, "lest I BURN THIS CASTLE TO THE GROUND!"

"You don't _have _to talk about it," Breakfast Prince said, "but you _have _to stop fighting so much, it causes nothing but trouble."

"We know that." Prince Gumball said.

Breakfast Prince looked on strangely.

"Well then," he responded, "why do are you guys so hostile, if you know it's bad?"

"We don't know." PG stated.

"It's kinda...involuntary," Flame Prince said, "we don't like to fight, it's just...spontaneous for some reason."

"Oh, well then." BP replied.

No one said anything for a moment.

"Can I have my Palmiers now?" Breakfast Prince asked.

"I'll get them made." PG said, then he looked at Flame Prince.

"And...I will try not to burn them this time." Flame Prince stated awkwardly.

"Yay." BP said.

* * *

There, done. The connection of Flame Prince and Prince Gumball will be explored more in my future fics.

Also, in case people did not know, Palmiers are some kind of pastry, named for their resemblence to palm leaves...I think.


End file.
